Pretty Little Killers
by mythology1746
Summary: What happens when Alison DiLaurentas lives on Waverly Place, is a wizard, and is best friends with Alex Russo. Well, exactly what the title says. They turn in to Pretty Little Killers. T cause M doesn't automatically show up when clicked.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this idea hit me in the middle of nowhere. Like, literally, I was just lying in bed reading a fanfic for Harry Potter, of all things, when I thought about this: a Pretty Little Liars and Wizards of Waverly Place crossover**–**sort of. I'm taking the character of Alison DiLaurentas, turning her into a Wizard, and plopping her into the middle of Waverly Place. Not to mentions that I'm making her bff's with Alex. (for those who haven't read/finished reading the PLL series, and don't want MAJOR spoilers, ignore all my italicized text in any of my notes) **_**Ali will not have a cryptic/crazy twin sister in this, and she won't be quite as manipulative**_**. She will be somewhat of a bitch, however. I do really like her character. She will have an older brother (Jason) but he's out of the competition for reasons to be explained in the second chapter. Oh, and Juliet and Mason are, in this, respectively dating Justin and Alex (but that comes up in chapter two), and Harper knows about wizards (again, not til chapter 2), and doesn't like Ali much.**

"Wow. Like, Alex, you're going nuts. Like, panic attack much? " Alison DiLaurentas said to her best friend, Alex Russo.

"I am so not! You're the one who said we should go at it in the first place! My dad would kill me if he found out you got me to shoplift with magic! Come to think of it, he'd kill me just for shoplifting."

"Please, you're his little angel! He wouldn't care." Ali smirked. She twiddled the wheel of her magenta Porsche convertible–an early gift for her fifteenth birthday, which would be coming up in a week. Yeah, ok, so she wasn't nearly old enough to be driving, but with a little bit of magic she had a fake drivers license that had already fooled three cops. Alison had it all: she was über rich and easily the prettiest girl in her school, Tribecka Prep. Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to date her. She even got envious looks from random people she passed on the street. And the best part was: she was a wizard. She had everything she wanted, and could do anything else with a simple flick of her bright magenta wand. Yes, she had it all.

Alex Russo–however different–was just as awesome. While Ali was blonde-haired and blue-eyed, she was black-haired, brown-eyed and _way_ less bubbly. She too was a wizard and had the same sense of style. The two of them ruled the school, Harper (Alex's other best friend) following along enviously.

They turned into the parking garage–which was two blocks from their apartment–and began to ride up to the designated parking space on the fifth floor. However, on the fourth floor, an unexpected event took a turn for the worse: McKenzie Smith, a fifth grader who lived in their building, seemed to appear out of nowhere, right in front of the car.

Ali slammed down on the breaks, but it wasn't quick enough: the car hit her full on the chest and she flew through the air, landing some twenty feet away. Ali parked the car and unbuckled herself.

"Lexi, make sure there's no one around! And ward the place, make sure no one else gets here!" she said as she jumped out of the car, running over to McKenzie's limp body. Alex jumped out of her seat and pulled her wand from her boot. Pointing it at the car ramp, she muttered a quiet spell.

Ali was feeling a pulse on McKenzie. "Oh my god," she simpered, "she's dead." Alex ran right over.

"What? She can't be _dead_!" Alex checked for a pulse and gasped.

"Look, if we clean the blood off the front of my car, and mover her a little closer the the other side, we can make it look like some tragic little hit-and-run accident." she pulled her own wand from her boot and pointed it at the limp body. The tip glowed and McKenzie rose a few inches off the ground. She directed the body further down the lot, then landed it.

Ali turned to her car and pointed the wand at the bumper and the blood disintegrated, then climbed back into her car. "Lexi" she snapped, "let's get off this floor!" Alex took one last pleading look at McKenzie's limp body before jumping into the car.

They walked over to the apartment to be greeted–out of the norm–by Mr. And Mrs. Russo, along with Mr. And Mrs. DiLaurentas. Theresa Russo let out a startled cry when they enters.

"Mom," Alex said nervously, "what's wrong?"

It was Ali's father that answered. "We heard a rumour that a girl got killed in that garage! Your mother and I didn't hear ether of you come in, we were afraid that one of you were killed."

Ali said, "Daddy, do you know who _was _killed?" Ali was the best at playing innocent. She elbowed Alex, who looked about ready to confess.

"No one will tell us and I don't think it's on the news yet." said Jerry Russo.

For a few minutes, everyone was silent. A knock at the door interrupted the silence, however. Ali–the first to acknowledge the door–opened it to find Harper, looking quite scared.

"McKenzie Smith is dead!" she said breathlessly. It took a few seconds for this statement to sink in.

Theresa was the first to realize what was said. "The sweet little ten-year-old That lives on the third floor? Oh my! How did it happen?"

Harper shrugged nervously. "No one knows. We think that someone did a hit-and-run, but her mom thinks it was something more sinister. Her dad won't stop crying." Harper glanced at her chicken watch. "There's going to be a report in a minute. Channel seven."

Everyone crowded around the TV as Jerry turned it on to channel seven. A reporter came onto the screen, standing exactly where they had been minutes ago.

"I am standing on the sight of a killing of a ten-year-old girl. Her body was discovered here only moments ago by an off-duty police officer. There are no security cameras in this garage, however they are going to be installed as soon as possible so nothing like this can ever occur again. The parents are not available for comment, but if anyone knows anything about this, they are greatly urged to tell officers. The number is at the bottom of the screen. Comments are supposed to be released by the end of the week. Back to you, Charlie."

He shut the TV. Mrs. DiLaurentas let out a squeak and Alex shot Ali a quick glance. Ali turned to her mother. "Hey mom, can Lexi and I go up to her room?"

Mrs. DiLaurentas blinked. "Sure. Lexi, dear, would you like to come over to dinner?"

Alex nodded quickly then sprinted up the stairs. Ali followed her.

Up in Alex's room, Ali said, "I know you're thinking about it, so no, you can't tell them. You can't tell anyone–not even Harper. We'll be in so much trouble–I could get arrested for driving underage, Lex. Please, this has to stay our little secret."

And it would be... for another year and a half. But no secret can remain as such forever–especially not for the Wizareds on Waverly Place.

**I really hope you liked that. I tried my hardest. Reviews are certainly appreciated. Oh, and I think I spelled Alison's last name wrong. It'll be corrected in chapters to come.**


	2. AN

**Hello one and all. Yes, I know, I hate seeing a new chapter and it really just being an A/N. But I'm sorry to say, this story will no longer be updated in this incarnation. I am not going to delete it off of this website; however, it will no longer be updated here at this link address. I will be revising, rewriting, reposting, and then finishing some the remaining stories while entertaining new ideas. I can't promise fast updates, and I can't promise any consistent rate, but I can assure you that if you want to stick with my stories, they will all eventually be finished. If you have any questions, please feel free to message me. Also, I am looking for beta readers for almost everything remaining. This includes helping me with brainstorming ideas, fixing grammar and spelling typos that I may overlook, and just overall improving what I might be posting. Thank you for your patience, and I'm sorry.  
****-mytholoy1746 {formerly Starlight1746}**


End file.
